


【DW/刀马】我只要你好好的

by ND_Tardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: 这篇当年源于被一个老司机带入了一个马刀BDSM的辣眼大坑（也不能说多辣眼睛只是这样的OOC对于我本人来说接受不来），本人赶紧跳了出来......赶紧开一个沙雕风格的刀马缓缓缓缓......那篇是全英文高铁，总裁的Master我能接受甚至还有点喜，但弱气的Doctor我不认，BDSM里Doctor是受方我也不是很能接受......第一章还没看完就刷新了我的世界观@A@......污这个事情是没有下限可言的orz这篇是2016年正式跳DW坑的时候写的，整理文稿和ao3备份翻出妈的我当年怎么自言自语这么多很跳戏诶OOC注意
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Doctor Who fanfics of NDT





	【DW/刀马】我只要你好好的

  
  
Master从来没有想到有一天他家的Doctor会对自己这么好。

为自己端茶送水、做家务洗衣服做饭不说，床上还随便自己爱怎么来怎么来，这样神仙般的日子真的稀世难求。不过这样的好日子还得从Master在地球浪的欢的时候说起。  
  
【具体情景可参照S3最后一集Doctor抱着Master痛哭流涕的片段】  
  
“Master！Master！Master！求求你醒过来好不好，求求你......你醒过来我什么都听你的，我们回Gallifery去好不好......求你了，醒过来，醒过来......”

“......说真的，什么都听我的？”一听到上面那句话，Master“腾”的一下就睁开了眼，把抱着他的Doctor惊得一震。

“嘿嘿，吓到了吧，真的什么都听我的，那先亲我一下。”还撅起嘴巴作势索吻，“mua～mua～”

“......”

Doctor放开了抱着Master的手，Master重重摔在了地上

“喂，很痛诶！”Master揉着磕到的后脑勺，“照顾一下伤病员么。再说，那话是你自己说的不是么～”Master得意的笑，“来人啊，放录音”  
还真有人把刚刚那段录了下来，Doctor听着自己那撕心裂肺的哭喊声，感觉喉咙里噎了什么东西似的无话可说。

“嘿嘿，什么都听我的，那叫你干什么好呢？”Master在Doctor身边得意洋洋地踱来踱去，然后不知道从哪里抽出了一根皮鞭，再带上阴惨惨的坏笑。

Doctor内心：你个变态

“......可以是可以，况且我话都放外面了，”Doctor思忖了片刻，“不过既然你没什么事，那我也没那～么大的必要完全拿我的下半辈子和你交换，就一个条件，小小的条件......”

“可以啊你提啊～”Doctor你下半辈子都是我的了这买卖不要太划算～

“放过地球”Doctor叹了口气，看了一眼后面还被虏着的Martha，“而且也不允许到别的星球上去为非作歹，我们回Gallifery去。”我要带你回家治病，你病得不轻。这句话Doctor终究还是没能说出口，他知道现在的Master太脆弱了。

“OK～”Master似乎完全无视了Gallifery这个关键词，他只顾着Doctor是我的了这样的想法，这个甜蜜的想法甚至盖过了他脑子里4/8拍的持续鼓声，“那，先抽上一鞭再说！！！”说着这鞭子就要抽上来

“啊对了，”Doctor冷漠脸，右手抓住了鞭子抽过来的一端，但是挥舞鞭子带起的凌厉的风还是在Doctor的脸上划出了一道浅浅的血痕，“这么危险的东西我不准你玩～”Doctor微微扬起了嘴角，笑得很浅但很温柔，Master已经忘记他上一次看到Doctor这样笑是什么时候，起码是两个人还是朋友的时候，起码是关系没有现在那么僵的时候。

“咚咚咚咚、咚咚咚咚”那鼓声又来了，那盘桓在Master脑中的鼓声又来了，Master真恨自己这不中用的身子怎么这个时候病又犯重了，正是攻下Doctor的紧要关头啊！

头疼欲裂。Master已经疼到不能站立，弓起身子跪在地上，鞭子老早不知道被Doctor丢到哪个角落去了，光速起子也是。Master只记得朦胧中Doctor一直在喊他......

Doctor看情况似是有些不妙，当机立断，将已经不能站立的Master一把抄起来打了个横抱，“Martha! 这里交给你了”嘱咐了已经被放开的Martha，就直奔Tardis而去了。

Martha：“在场有人会开这个玩意儿么？”

众人一脸懵逼

不过，地球这事儿总算是平安过去了，不过就那么一个公主抱，就让Martha和那位曾经是Master名义上妻子的女人妥妥滴成为了站定刀马大法好的两位迷妹

那两位Time Lords呢？在这样一个时间线已经被搅成一团的大背景下，他们自然是回咖喱星过他们的小日子去了~

（就不要纠结为什么Doctor这个时候就知道Gallifery没毁，不要纠结为什么Doctor这时候就知道Master有病，不要纠结Master是怎么醒过来的了orz）

回到那很久很久以前的开头说的，的确，Doctor在回到Gallifery之后对病号Master的照顾的确是无微不至，也像他自己一不小心承诺的，事事都听这个主人差遣。端茶送水洗衣服烧饭做家务，是的，这些Doctor都做了，但关于Master沾沾自喜的最后一件事么，那肯定是没有做的。

Doctor自己也纳闷了，Master咋就对把自己拐上床有这么大的热情，虽然这星星之火始终都是被Doctor用一个kiss/一顿家暴+一点迷幻药让Master自己发春梦扑熄了的。众所周知，Time Lord是一个极度性冷淡的种族，几乎都是用体外繁殖和基因技术来繁衍后代，整个宇宙中能让一位Time Lord硬起来的法子一个手就数的过来，而且全部都是异性关系，也就是生殖任务。Doctor似乎并没有在自己的知识库中找到同性关系也能撩起Time Lord性欲的传言，再者，根据他对Master的观察显示这家伙在嗯嗯啊啊发春梦的时候也并不会硬。

不过这种完全不算要紧事，Doctor遍寻几乎全宇宙的资料，得出一个结论：Master的病，没得治；那“咚咚咚咚”的鼓声，无法根除。但似乎，当自己在Master身边的时候，Master自己也说，那鼓声会减弱，头也没有那么涨那么疼。而且，这一世Master的时间已经不多了。

Master和Doctor不一样，因为身体的原因，重生期特别长，大概要睡上2~3个Gallifery年才能重生完成。

“我只要你好好的”

这才是Doctor留在Master身边最重要的原因。

·

某一天

Doctor：Master今天又要想尽办法把我拐上床了，每天这样不累么

依然是和往常一样，端了混了迷幻药的茶进了卧室。今天Master出了奇的安静没有像往常一样调皮捣蛋，只是怔怔的盯着过来端茶送水的Doctor看，闹得Doctor都不是很自在。

“怎么了嗯？”惯例的晚安吻，他发觉Master的身子有点冰。

“Doctor，这茶......今天就不喝了......”Master依然是盯着Doctor看，看得Doctor都有点发毛。精明能干的胡博士今天有点方。

“我知道的，我全都知道的，我只是愿意去相信梦里的一切都是真的。可是老朋友，我这一世的时日无多，下一个我都不知道还会不会记得你对我的好，所以，起码一次，一次......”剩下的话被Doctor一根手指的休止符给拦下了。

“你知道吗？你做春梦的时候也根本硬不起来呢~”

“诶？”Master一脸震惊，“我还以为我会非常的雄♂起”

“做你的大头梦吧你！”

“可你是那么的热情，”Master看着自己裆部，那里有一个不争气的始终静默着的小东西，“哇，我真不相信我居然硬不起来”

“这么多日子里你究竟梦到了是有多不健康的东西”

......

知道了这个事实，Master也算是死心了，只是这一晚Doctor主动要求和他睡一起他是十分高兴的。

“若是有一场疯狂的性爱，我就可以把自己深深的印在你的脑子里了”Master看着身旁睡前研究星图的Doctor，其实从Doctor今晚进房间起，他的视线就没从Doctor身上离开过哪怕一飞秒。他戴眼镜也那么好看，好想亲他，想着就凑了上去。

“嗯？”Doctor想是感觉到了枕边人的靠近，就干脆把他搂进了怀里。

“Doctor，我喜......”Master想着就这句话，起码这句话得传达给他。

那剩下的几个字被淹没在了一个绵长的亲吻中。

“我知道的，我都知道的。”Doctor不喜欢把事情说得太白，彼此知道就够了。他在Master的额头落下一系列细碎的吻，回过神来，怀里的人已经沉沉睡去了。

“我只要你好好的”这句话，Master没有听到。

第二天，Master没有醒来。

Doctor安顿好进入重生期的Master离开了。

于是就有了逗比的时之终结的再遇片段

Doctor：妈蛋我内心是崩溃的好吗，老子照顾你这么久是让你好好重生不是让你养精蓄锐出来撒泼打滚的。早知如此，当初就应该把你一巴掌打到重生......鼓声又大了，老子之前都白忙活了啧啧

Master：你不要怪我啊，我也不想的啊，我也想好好睡的啊，我也不想听到那4/8拍的玩意儿了啊QAQ

———————————————

当Master重生发现自己成了个女人的时候

Master：天啦我重生成了一个女人！！！我可以名正言顺的和Doctor开车啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！

—————————————

当12初次见到Missy的时候

“You...You are...Master？！”Doctor被Missy强吻了一下以后不可置信的瞪大了眼睛。

“Call me Missy(*￣3￣)╭”Doctor~总算是把你钓上钩了~我们可以名正言顺的开车咯~

“那你这样算是什么意思，上传灵魂？构造赛博人？你在想什么呢？”似乎那个鼓声不再有了。

“哎哟，老了还是一样帅气”Doctor被Missy猝不及防的揉了一下脸。

“不过你知道的吧，我做这些都是为了谁，为了什么？”Doctor还在那里一脸懵的时候Missy问了这样一个意味不明、不着边际的问题，然后打着圈儿坏笑着离开了。

“啊啊蠢货。”真的是，也只有你这种笨脑袋才会有这种笨办法，不知道打电话能打到Tardis吗，Doctor露出了非常微妙的表情，Clara觉得是介于幸福和麻烦事之间的情况，“我知道的，我都知道的”

Clara：“？”她不明白Doctor在说些什么，如果两个时间领主是一伙的那还玩什么

“Clara?Clara，”Clara感觉她的Doctor前所未有的神经质，“Missy那个家伙啊，是疯了点，你要稍微防着点这个疯女人”

“不过，”Doctor一直望着Missy离开的方向，“她可以信任。”

·

“我要深深印在你的脑海里。”

“我只要你好好的。”

·

—— END ——


End file.
